(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a foamed base material for a car ceiling member.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
Car ceiling members have conventionally been produced, each, by pasting a cushioning material made of polyurethane foam or the like on the interior-side surface of a molded article, which was obtained by forming a base material composed principally of a foamed thermoplastic resin into the shape of the ceiling member, and then pasting a decorative surfacing made of a synthetic resin sheet, knit or woven fabric or the like on the cushioning material.
As these base materials for foamed car ceiling members, there have been used those composed solely of various thermoplastic resin foams, those constructed by laminating various thermoplastic resin films or sheets on both sides of such foams (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 32514/1978) and the like.
Conventional base materials for car ceiling members are however accompanied by such problems that in the case of those composed solely of foamed bodies, their mechanical strength such as compression strength and maximum bending load is not fully satisfactory and their thermal strength such as beam span is poor and they undergo deformations during their long-term application in car interiors where considerable temperature variations take place; and in the case of those obtained by laminating films or sheets on both sides of foamed bodies, their production costs are unexceptionally high although the provision of such surfacings was able to improve their mechanical strength, thermal strength and the like to certain extents.